Materials Needed
There are various items that you can build from the Shoppe which you will then have to manually construct. These can increase the fun rate of the fair, provide a source of income, safety and comfort of your visitors, or just make your fair look like an alround nicer enviroment. Below is a list of items that have been in the market place as of time of editing, and the costs in materials to create them. 'Materials Needed' 'Buildings' *'Hotdog Cart' #2 Builds (1 Energy, 4 Wood) #1 Tree Sap *'Trashcap' #2 builds (1 Energy, 4 Wood) #1 vitalin *'Churro Wagon' #2 builds (1 Energy, 4 Wood) #1 vitalin , 1 tree sap *'Stone Cottage (Facebook Credits)' #? Builds *'Plain Cottage' #4 Builds (1 Energy, 4 Wood) #4 Crystal , 3 Tree Sap, 1 Vitalin *'Blue Cottage' #4 Builds (1 Energy, 4 Wood) #3 Tree Sap, 2 Crystal. 2 Vitalin, 1 Ladybug *'Red Cottage' #4 Builds (1 Energy, 4 Wood) #3 Tree Sap, 1 Vitalin, 4 Ladybug *'Popcorn Cart' #4 Builds (1 Energy, 5 Wood) *'Dopefish Stand (49 Facebook Credits)' *'Thunderbox' #3 Builds (1 Energy, 5 Wood) #4 Tree Sap, 2 Crystal *'Sweet Corn' # 3 Builds (1 Energy, 5 Wood) # 2 Crystal, 2 Ladybug, 2 Tree Sap *'Spinwheels' # ? Builds *'Irish hatter' # ? # *'Dirty Donkey Pub' #6 crystals ,10 sap ,8 vitalin, 6 ladybugs *'Ravenwood Inn' #15 builds #10 crystals, 15 sap , 10 ladybugs ,12 vitalin *'Wedding Chapel' #25 wedding gifts #18 bouquets, 35 rings, 21 bells *'Epic Chapel' #50 wedding gifts #36 bouquets, 70 rings, 42 bells *'Pilgrim House' #14 builds #14 wood. 16 cornucopia, 14 pies, 18 muskets, 12 leaves *'Butter Churn' #8 builds #5 wood, 6 crystal, 6 sap, 8 ladybugs, 5 vitalin *'Turkey Pen' #10 builds ,10 wood #7 muskets, 7 leaves, 7 pies, 7 cornucopias *'Stone Tower' #builds 16, wood 15 #crystal 10, tree sap 10, vitalin 12, acorn 12 *'Ravenwood Castle' 1. Crystal 12, Tree Sap 12, Vitalin 10, Acorn 14 'Games' *'Spider Darts' #3 builds, 4 wood #1 ladybug ,1 sap *'Dunk-a-Bug' # 4 Ladybug ,3 Tree Sap *'Muscle Mania' # ? Builds # 3 Crystals, 2 Ladybugs, 5 Tree Sap, 3 Vitalin *'Break-A-Plate' #11 Builds, wood 11 #10 Crystals, 4 Tree Saps, 6 Vitalin, 10 Tickets *'Pillbug Surprise' # ? Builds # ? Materials * Shuffle Bug #4 Crystals,12 ladybug,16 Tree sap #4 Vitalin *'Whack-a-Bug' #? Builds #? Materials *'Wedding Ring Toss' #10 builds ,10 wood #21 bells, 20 rings, 14 bouquets, 8 wedding presents *'Splattapillar' 1. ? Builds 2. ? Materials *'Skeeball (level ?)' #? Builds #8 Tickets ,8 Vitalin, 6 Crystal, 6 Tree Sap *'Fettucine Bros Cannon' #? Builds #8 Crystals, 6 Tree Saps, 6 Vitalin, 10 Tickets *'Sarlacc Pegball (level 10)' #? Builds #8 tree sap, 10 crystal, 9 ladybug, 9 vitalin *'Cattercoaster (level 11)' 1. ? Builds 2. ? Materials *'Bumper Bugs (level 13)' #13 builds #9 tree sap, 8 crystal, 10 ladybug, 9 vitalin *'Toader' #? builds #12 tree sap, 12 crystal, 12 ladybug, 12 vitalin *'Apple Bob' #8 builds, 4 wood #6 pies , 6 leaves, 8 muskets, 12 cornucopias *'Turkey Toss' #12 builds, 6 wood #6 leaves, 7 muskets, 16 pies, 20 cornucopias 'Protectors' *'Happy Oak' Provide: 4 Hours Protection *'Bright Boletes' Provide: 6 Hours Protection *'Gentleman Juggler' Provide: 8 Hours Protection *'Feathertop' Provide: 12 Hours Protection *'Sincere Pumpkin' Provide: 48 Hours (2 Days) Protection *'Trusty Trout' Provide: 16 Hours Protection 'Wonders' *'Party Parthenon' # 40 builds (50 wood) #crystal 25, lady bugs 30, tree sap 25, vitalin 20 *'Great beaver Lodge' #50 builds (60 wood) #crystal 30, lady bugs 36, tree sap 45, vitalin 25 *'Well of Vitalin' #60 builds (70 wood) #crystal 40, lady bugs 48, tree sap 40, vitalin 30 *'Den of Panthers' #70 builds (80 wood) #crystal 50, lady bugs 50, tree sap 50, vitalin 25 Back to School *'Schoolhouse' #15 LadyBug, 15 TreeSap, 10 Vitalin, 5 SchoolBell 'Dr. Cat Items ' *'Yarn Super Swing' #builds 18, wood 18 #crystal 8, tree sap 13, acorn 12, yarn 7 *'Gar's Scratch Pad' #builds 20, wood 20 #tree sap 14, vitalin 9, acorn 9, yarn 8 *'Big Pillow Pounce' #builds 20, wood 20 #lady bug 38, tree sap 15, tickets 29, yarn 9 *'Emerald Tent' #builds 22, wood 22 #tree sap 16, vitalin 10, acorn 15, yarn 10 'Rattleyr Items' Bugset Ball #4 builds, 4 wood #lady bugs 1, tree sap 1 *'Hudson Nine Pins' #builds 12, wood 14 #crystal 10, lady bugs 12, vitalin 10, tickets 12 *'Old Stone Mill' #builds 15, wood 15 #crystal 12, lady bugs 20, tree sap 20, vitalin 12 *'Lothlorien Inn' #builds 20, wood 22 #lady bugs 32, tree sap 24, vitalin 10, acorn 20 *'Water Balloon Pop' #builds 16, wood 20 #vitalin 10, tickets 20, acorn 20, pine cones 10 'Neighbor Homes' *'Stone Hearth Home' #builds 6, wood 8 #hearts 20, tree sap 10, acorn 5, pine cones 4 *'Scarlet Shingle Home' #builds 8, wood 10 #hearts 22, tree sap 20, acorns 10, pine cones 6 *'Blue Stilt Home' #builds 8, wood 12 #hearts 24, tree sap 20, acorns 10, pine cones 6 *'Cobble Heart Home' #builds 12, wood 14 #hearts 30, tree sap 24, vitalin 8, acorn 16, pine cones 8 St.Patrick's Day Items *'Boxty Stand' #builds 8, wood 6 #crystal 6, tree sap 8, vitalin 7, shamrocks 10 *'Cabbage and Beef Stand' #builds 6, wood 5 #crystal 4, tree sap 6, vitalin 5. shamrocks 8 *'Bug Hurling' #builds 9, wood 9 #lady bug 8, vitalin 4, tickets 3, shamrocks 8 *'Blarney Stone Kiss' #builds 10, wood 10 #lady bug 9, vitalin 5, tickets 4, shamrocks 10 *'Irish Chapel' #builds 12, wood 12 #crystal 10, tree sap 20, vitalin 12, shamrock 24 'Garden Party' *'Shuffle Bug' #builds 8, wood 8 #crystal 4, lady bug 12, tree sap 16, vitalin 4 *'Maypole' #builds 10, wood 10 #lady bug 12, tree sap 20, vitalin 5, ribbon 12 *'Dandy Drops' #builds 9, wood 9 #crystal 6, lady bug 16, tree sap 18, vitalin 5 *'Botanical Garden' #builds 12, wood 12 #iris 12, petunia 14, daffodil 16, rsvp 8 'Minstrel items' *'Fruit Punch Cart' #builds 9, wood 9 #crystal 4, lady bugs 12, sap 12, vitalin 2 *'Riverside Rest cafe' #builds 9, wood 9 #lady bugs 10, sap 8, vitalin 4, sheet music 8 *'Music Shoppe' #builds 10, wood 10 #lady bugs 24, sap 20, pine cone 6, sheet music 10 *'Town Hall' #builds 10, wood 10 #sap 24, vitalin 16, acorn 16, sheet music 12 *'Bead Toss' #builds 10, wood 10 #crystal 6, bugs 14, sap 22, tickets 12 *'Calliope' #builds 11, wood 11 #acorn 20, sheet music 24, gear 20, whistle 20 'Jeffrey's Workshop' *'Jeffrey's Workshop' 14 Builds 10 Dowel, 20 Pergium, 12 Silicon Nodule, 8 Brick *'Prospector's Paradise' 14 Builds 14 Vitalin, 16 Dowel, 12 Gold Ore, 12 Ruby *'Twirly-gig' ? Builds ? Materials *'Clockwork Greeter' ? Builds ? Materials *'Planet Spinner' ? Builds ? Materials 'Party' *'Magic Stand' 'Otters' * Slippery Slush Sea Shell Shanty Shell Game Fish Tale Pond 1. Builds 10, Wood 8 2. Crystal 10, Vitalin 14, Shiny Shell 12, Bucket of Water 14 Bugbiter Fishing Sea Dragon Timber Rapids NOVELTY ITEM BUILDS / THEME (SEASONAL) BUILDS Please update below the list of materials needed for Seasonal carts/games/housing builds in Ravenwood Fair. ***'Corndog Cooke'r''' ' 16 LADYBUG, 6 Vitalin, 8 Sausage, 12 Stick ***'Kettle Corn Popper''' ***'Lemonade Stand' ***'Funnel Cake Wagon' ***'Candy Apple Cart' Schnitzel Cart 9 Schnitzel, 4 Sennerhut, 4 Corn ***'Dumpling Cart' 8 Rootbier Stein, 5 Accordion, 6 Flour Category:Games Category:Buildings